Don't Say Goodbye, Don't You Cry
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: A particular letter forces a Titan to take a leave of absence for an extended period of time, but, he can't do it until he sings to his closest friend. Edited for flow.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titan's nor the song presented in this fic. I will reveal where you can listen to this song at the end of the fic if you are intrested along with what made me think of it.**_

A simple mailman was making his usual rounds in his truck as he pulled up to a particular address. Coming to this place was a bit of mix blessing. Not because the special circumstance of how to deliver anything, but the sheer amount that he had to delver. There was only rare occasions this place only received a few letters, but usually it was a whole bag. At least he always got to see one of the people that lived here on a daily basis except for that one year and the occasional emergency but those were few and far in between. They always seemed to know when he was coming so one of them would be waiting out on his stop and exchange hellos plus something about the weather or whatever else.

"Who can say they get to see the Teen Titans every day?" the mailman thought as he pulled up to the usual meeting spot and saw one of his favorites waiting for him.

"Hi, Starfire." he said as got out of his truck to pull a large back out of the back of his vehicle.

"Hello, Man of the mail Cliff. How is your little bungorfs?"

"Tanya is doing fine, but, we had to take Sally to the hospital."

"Is she ok?"

"Somehow she caught RSV so the doctors admitted her within thirty minutes of seeing her. According to one of the nurses she'll probably stay for a few days."

"I see. Please give her my wishes of wellness."

"I will. Here is your mail." he said handing her the heavy bag before watching her easily lift and sling it over her shoulder.

"Thank you very much."

"Tell Robin I'll see him tomorrow. Bye, Starfire." he said after getting back inside his automobile already knowing that they always rotated days and who to expect.

"Goodbye, Man of the mail Cliff."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Friends the mail is here." After pouring the bag out an a fairly sizeable mound of letters landed on the table. Each titan minus Raven went through the mail setting mail that belong to them close by or placing what wasn't for them near the person it belonged to.

"Hey, Star, how is Cliff?" asked Cyborg.

"He looked most excellent, but, his bungorf Sally is staying in the place of healing."

"Dude is she ok?" asked Beastboy.

"She has the RSV and will be in the place of healing for a few days."

"That is something serious. Maybe we should go over there and surprise her sometime." Robin said. It was rare to find friends outside of being heroes. So them being there for the few they had was extremely important to him.

"Yes, we should visit Sally. Friend Raven will you come with us to see her in the place of healing?"

"Sure, Star, I'll…"

"Dude." Beast Boy interrupted after reading the letter in his hands. Normally they would expect this sort of thing whenever the mail came in. He always said something while another person was talking, but, this was the first time he wasn't so energetic about it.

"Are you ok B.B.?" asked Cyborg concerned by the sad expression on his face and the drooping ears.

"I'll be back." The green titan said running out.

"I wonder what that was about." pondered Robin.

"Probably a letter from his favorite Tofu company saying they were going out of business." said Cyborg non-chalently.

"We can only hope." Raven monotonously replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere in Jump City)

At a local night club the owner Mike E. Mike was busy filling out paper work regarding some local talents he contracted to play his club during the month when a knock came from his door.

"Enter." The door opened to one of his favorite and regular singer for his club. "Cracker Jack, man what are you doing here?"

"I know I have a contract with you, but, I can't perform for a while."

"What are you talking about?" That was when 'Cracker Jack' handed him a letter. Mike read it and his face turn to grim and sympathtic.

"I'm sorry man. How long?"

"Six months at least. Depending on how the trials go if they are passed."

"I see and you are the only one he could trust."

"Yeah."

"Ok don't worry about the contract, but, I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"That song. Sing it to her."

"What? It's not ready."

"The only thing that isn't ready about it is you."

"Yeah I wasn't expecting to sing it to her when I'm about to leave her because of this."

"Jack, you're my friend. The time you wanted to sing it isn't right but the situation is, and you'll regret not singing it to her if you don't." Jack looked at him and sighed.

"Your right, Mike. I guess I get to do the big reveal tonight too."

"If you didn't things might get confusing for her." Mike said after opening a drawer and handing Jack five tickets.

"You already knew how many I was going to ask for."

"Well I was a boy scout, besides I know who you are Jack even though you hide it. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't expect this."

"Thanks, Mike, see ya tonight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Titan's Tower)

Raven was passing by Beast Boy's room when she heard movement inside and decided to knock on the door.

"Come in." As she entered the room Raven noticed two things. One the green titan's room was actually clean and two he was packing suitcases.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I can see that. Why are you packing?"

"I was going to tell everyone later, but, since you already here." Beast boy started before walking over to his desk and picking up a letter and handing it to the Azarathian empath. "I received this in the mail today."

Raven skimmed over the note and as usual her face became unreadable to the jokester.

"Who is King Tawaba?"

"He was a friend of my parents before they died. Before Steve and Rita adopted me he raised me in the village like I was his own son. I have to go back there to take care of a few things plus make sure his real son can take the responsibilities of being a tribal leader which include passing his trials."

"Trials?"

"You see every future leader of the tribe has to pass a set of trails to prove they are worthy of ruling. The only reason I'm able to rule is because I was a special case and with me being one with the animals they would trust me to take the temporary position. The tribe's religion is based of what they call beast gods and because I can become any animal they consider me a gift of the gods. King Tawaba realized that even though I was a gift I was still a boy that deserved a chance of living as how I see fit. It was the only reason I was give to Steve and Rita in the first place."

"And now you have to go back?"

"I made a promise that if a rightful heir hasn't been born or hasn't passed his trials I would return and rule until a rightful heir can come forth. King Tawaba has a son that is two years younger then I am but he hasn't passed his trails yet. They didn't say which ones has been passed, but, I'm looking at an extended stay."

"So I guess this is good bye."

"No not yet. I'm going to be heading back to Africa in the morning, but, I was hoping to have one last night with you guys."

"Okay. I'll inform the others."

"Thanks, Raven. Oh and I already know what I want to do with you guys." He said before handing her four tickets to a concert at a local youth bar.

"You know I don't like these places, Beast Boy."

"I know, Raven. Just promise me you'll come." His pleading voice was to much for the dark girl to bear knowing this will be the last time she saw him in a long time.

"Sure, Beast Boy, I'll come."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the club seemed to be a long one as the Titans made their way there. Out of all of them Starfire seemed the most upset by this. She understood why Beast Boy had to leave being she is royalty of an entire planet, but, she didn't like the idea of not having her green friend around. Robin and Cyborg appeared to be ok with it, but, they didn't like it as much as Starfire did. Things around the Tower will be quiet after Beast Boy left. As for Raven her emotions were having a debate about the elf like titan's soon to be departure.

"I can't believe he is leaving us." Rage bellowed.

"We must have done something to make him want to leave." Timid added.

"Hey he is doing something that is going to be very hard on him. Cut the poor guy some slack." Brave stated.

"Yeah because we all know how hard it is to walk out a door." Rude sarcastically shot back.

"Everyone, Beast Boy, is taking apart of something that neither himself or us can control. We've been down this road personally. Granted the strains aren't as dire in his situation but that doesn't mean we can't be there for him. He was there for us so it is the very least we can do for him." Knowledge interrupted.

"Times like this I really hate being able to hear my emotions arguing." Raven thought to herself. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club Cest' le Vie was crowded but didn't leave much to complain about considering it was a Thursday. All the patrons were excitedly dancing to a local high school band called Terra Firma and the Almost Heroes. Of course the Titans were shocked to see the lead singer.

"Is that Terra?" Robin asked amazed.

"No, just some girl that likes to play in band that practices in her garage." Beastboy stated keeping a bit of a wistful smile on his face. "Guys I'm going to the restroom real quick. So go ahead and order drinks without me."

"Sure B.B." Cy called as his friend head for the men's room.

"I truly wish we didn't have to see Friend Beast Boy leave so unexpectedly."

"I know, Star, but, this is something we can't help with. It will be like Batman calling me to take over with something involving his true identity. No matter how much we don't like it we can't prevent it."

"After tomorrow I'm going to miss arguing with him about that Tofu junk. It's going to be strange not being able to do that for a while."

"Yes. I will miss him and his infectionous smile he always wears." Starfire sadly said.

"I think I'm going to miss him randomly popping up when I'm training throwing off my concentration." Robin stated.

"What about you, Raven? What are you going to miss about Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"Absolutely nothing."

"You don't mean that Raven. There has to be something you'll miss." Starfire pleaded for her friend to find something.

"No. There isn't a single thing about him I would wish to stay."

"Raven, I know you better then any of us. You can't honestly tell me that. I'm sure there is one thing you'll miss."

"Robin I can and I did. So drop it." She annoyingly replied. At that moment there was some patting on the microphone that brought everyone's attention to the stage.

"Hey, everybody," The lead singer of the band started, "we have been told there is a major announcement to be made tonight so if you please greet the owner of the club, Mike E. Mike." As Mike came on stage there was a large round of applause.

"Thanks, Terra." He said taking control of the microphone, "Anyway everyone like Terra said there is a major announcement to be made tonight that I really wish I didn't have to make. I'm sure a lot of you know I always have this one guy who comes on here playing his guitar and bringing you girls to tears as you slow dance with your boyfriends. The man I like to call Cracker Jack mainly because I meet him when he was eating from a Cracker Jack box. Tonight is going to be his last performance here for a while." Mike paused while the regulars cried out in disappointment at the news.

"A close friend of his family died recently and he needs to leave soon to take care of the funeral arrangements and other affairs of that nature. So in commemoration of tonight he is going to do something very special for us so please put your hands together from my dear friend, Cracker Jack." As the crowd did what was asked of them including the Titans Jack took the stage in a white T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans that fit around his waist and a pair of matching rings on each ring finger. His guitar was hanging by it's strap around his neck while it hugged his hip. The two man gave each other a hug before the club owner left the stage.

"Thanks, Mike, I really appreciate you letting me play here all this time and for letting me take care of what I need to do."

"Is it just me or does he sound familiar?" asked Robin.

"Yeah. He does, but, I can't place a name with the voice." said Cyborg before he started recording to get a voice recognition match.

"Ok everyone this final song of mine I wrote some time ago. I wrote it for this one particular woman that stole my heart without even trying so…" Jack paused before removing the rings and revealed a sight that made everyone in the club except the bar owner and maybe the leader of Terra Firma and the Almost Heroes gasp in surprise. But no one was surprised more then the Titan's themselves for 'Cracker Jack' was in truth Beast Boy.

"Raven this goes out to you." he finished before he bagan strumming his guitar.

**I maybe leaving for awhile**

**But I won't forget**

**Your beautiful smile**

**I don't know**

**When I be back again**

**I want you to know that**

**You're my closest friend so**

As Robin listened to Beast Boy singing his song toward the empath a part of him couldn't believe that he was hearing the words come out so harmoniously or how the notes just floated through the air together. He never knew the younger man had a interest in playing the guitar or any other musical instrument besides the nose flute. But then again life was full of surprises.

**Don't say goodbye**

**Don't you cry**

**Don't say goodbye**

**Don't you cry**

**No more, no more**

**No more**

Star completely began to understand why Mike E. Mike said his singing brought the girls to tears. She was having a hard time controlling them herself and she wasn't the one he was singing to.

_"I wish we got to see this side of Friend Beastboy more often."_ she thought to herself before Robin wrapped his arm around her.

**Don't you worry**

**I'll be back there**

**To see your faces, everywhere**

**You know your so close**

**So close to my heart**

**And I wish there was a way**

**We never be apart so**

If the song wasn't hitting all the right buttons for Cyborg would be laughing at that choice of lyrics instead of wearing a half smile that showed at that moment he admired his friend. It held so many different meanings from being inside Raven's mind to being in Titans Tower or just in Jump City for that matter.

**Don't say goodbye**

**Don't you cry**

**Don't say goodbye**

**Don't you cry**

**No more, no more**

Raven just couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wrote this song especially for her and it touched her so deeply that even with all her experience at controlling her emotions tears still threaten to spill out, and if it wasn't for him telling her not to cry she would have.

"Robin, I take it back. There is something I will miss about him. I'll miss how he sweet he can be sometimes when he isn't trying." Raven said as the song came to it's finish.

**Don't say goodbye**

_"Don't worry, Beast Boy. I won't."_ Raven thought to herself knowing she is going to say it out loud when he reaches their table.

**_A/N: The song is called Goodbye by Jack Hunter. He is currently deployed overseas and I have no clue where. I 'meet' Jack on Nowlive a while back where his screenname is Cracker Jack. Then a few monthes ago he was deployed but before that happened he went to the Nowlive radio studio and preformed this song live. A pretty cool guy that is known on Nowlive by the name of Rendog97. If you want to listen to the song go to youtube and search for the user Mileenasman. It will be in the player. That video is a bunch of pics I put together and posted. Jack has seen this video and he told me he loved it and really apperciated the sentiment behind it. _****_This song deffinately ranks up there on a list of my personal favorites and is on my Ipod. Hopefully you will like it to._**

**_Anyway I origianlly set out to write this, but, put it aside a few weeks back and forgot about it before just coming back to it a few moments ago. One time while I was listening to it I had the random thought of "Hey, this would be a song Beastboy would sing to Raven if he had to leave for something." and well there you go. Make sure to give me some feed back on this fic and please leave check out the video to hear the song. If you want a copy go to Nowlive and talk to Rendog97 or just send me a pm on here and I'll send you the song. Shogun Out!_**


End file.
